


Там, где начинается радуга

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [5]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: Тень просто идет, потому что не может остановиться — и чем дальше, тем больше ему кажется, что он и впрямь обращается втень.





	Там, где начинается радуга

**Author's Note:**

> «Может, Тень просто в далеком пост-каноне посетит не только Исландию, а и Ирландию?..» — говорит нам дорогой читатель, и мы такие — да, может, и посетит, что стоит, как неродной. В общем, дорогому заказчику — с любовью!

Мир велик. Мир огромен. Мир бесконечен. 

Миру — настоящему миру, а не плуту, зовущему себя его украденным именем, — откровенно говоря, плевать на старых и новых богов, на их грызню за власть над умами смертных. Мир живет и дышит, и по его дорогам ходят люди, что обрели божественное могущество, и боги, что растеряли людскую веру, и никогда не знаешь, кто встретился тебе на пути, да и дела нет до того. 

И Тень просто идет, потому что не может остановиться — и чем дальше, тем больше ему кажется, что он и впрямь обращается в _тень_. 

Никто не узнаёт его в лицо, никто не запоминает имени — да и он мало чем отличается от бесчисленных бродяг, ищущих в странствиях что-то давно утраченное. 

Тени искать нечего. 

Его имущество умещается в одном рюкзаке, в его голове гуляет ветер — а его тоска неотвязно тащится за ним. Да и не то чтоб он пытался от нее избавиться. Он к ней привык — он вообще очень быстро привыкает к чему угодно. «Ты такой удобный, щеночек», — сказала бы Лора и заулыбалась так, что Тень бы ничего не понял — шутит она или нет, нравится ей это или нет. Но Лора ничего не скажет, потому что она сперва умерла, а потом ушла насовсем, и ему остается только придумывать за нее. С фантазией, впрочем, ему не повезло — когда он говорит с воображаемой Лорой, то быстро начинает повторяться. 

Впрочем, думать о Лоре ему всегда нравится. Он тоскует по ней — и это похоже на чувство, что охватывает его при взгляде на огненные маки в полях под Тосканой. Это больно — и сладко, и нестерпимо, и желанно. Он осторожно касается пальцами лепестков, а потом уходит дальше — к туманной зелени, к синим холмам, к самому краю земли, которого нет. «Бальдр, Бальдр, весна наша», — звенят ему вслед цветы и травы, но он не отзывается. Отзовешься на имя — значит, согласишься, признаешься, признаешь. Таков закон. А он хочет остаться собой. Каким-никаким — а собой. Всего лишь Тенью. 

Про Безумного Суини он предпочел бы не вспоминать. Мертвый король с золотой короной на рыжих волосах не является ему во сне, не мерещится в толпе — он вообще никогда не приходит. Умер — и исчез, как и не было никогда. Тень порой думает — если о боге забывают, если он превращается в забавного гнома с горшочком золота, а потом умирает, пронзенный копьем, куда он девается? Возносится на неведомые небеса? Становится пылью и прахом, и ветер уносит его к зеленым холмам? Что, черт возьми, с ним происходит? Об этом не знает никто. Старые боги боятся умирать и не хотят о том говорить, новые хохочут над старушкой-смертью и обещают, случись что, сделать с ней сто тысяч удачных селфи — но ответов нет ни у кого. 

После того, как Тень встречает нового Одина, он старается не думать, что у каждого бога — тысяча лиц. Он все чаще смотрит себе под ноги, он все чаще не всматривается в чужие лица. Король умер — другого короля не будет. И черт с ним. «Черт с ним», — повторяет Тень, слепо глядя в мерцающую городскими огнями ночь. У отражения, неумолимо проступающего через грязное оконное стекло, чужие, незнакомые глаза. Должно быть, оно и есть Бальдр, гребаный бог весны. 

_Скоро ли Тень — тень — уступит ему место, как луна уступает место солнцу?_

Он хмыкает и подбрасывает в воздух серебряную монетку. Та взлетает, вертится и падает. Он смотрит и хмурится, и бросает ее еще раз. И еще. И еще. Ответ все время один — и от него тошно и мутно, как с похмелья. 

Тень отшвыривает монетку прочь и берет билеты на первый попавшийся рейс до Чикаго. 

Зоря Полуночная, как обычно, спит. Зоря Утренняя варит для него кофе и хлопочет вокруг — будто старается за двоих. На вопрос о том, дома ли Чернобог, она не отвечает, только закатывает глаза. Тень не любит спрашивать лишнего — и потому просто сидит в продавленном кресле, пьет кофе, по вкусу похожий на подслащенные помои, и слушает щебетание Зори, и старается не всматриваться в ее постоянно меняющееся лицо и не пялиться на сверкающий венец, который то появляется, то исчезает над ее головой. 

— Весна пришла, — голос ее звенит, как птичья песня, — весна пришла, о Бальдр. Весной все оживает. Понимаешь? Весной все оживает.

— Я не Бальдр, — качает головой Тень.

— Ты не Бальдр, — соглашается Зоря, — но он — это ты. Не старайся понять. Просто запомни. 

Она вытирает руки вышитым полотенцем и продолжает:

— Я бы разложила тебе карты, но карты врут даже богам. А монета не врет. Зачем ты выбросил ее? Спроси-ка ее еще раз. Да, посмотри в левом кармане. 

Тень медлит, и Зоря, пожав плечами, замолкает. Она расставляет чашки, протирает стол, расправляет смешные вязаные салфетки, мурлычет себе под нос какую-то песенку, а когда оборачивается — гостя уже нет. Она качает головой и выплескивает в раковину недопитый кофе. Гуща на донышке похожа на четырехлистный клевер — но гадать Зорю никто не просил, и она просто подставляет чашку под струю воды. 

Монетка действительно обнаруживается в левом кармане куртки, но больше Тень не спрашивает ее ни о чем. Он знает ответ. 

Дублин встречает его мелким дождем и белесым туманом, и Тень бесцельно шатается по улицам, сам не зная, что — _или кого_ — ищет. Он не запоминает город, он не смотрит на карту и не задает вопросов прохожим. Он ходит по кругу — о, нет, это город, забавляясь, водит его кругами. Ему кажется, что он слышит _знакомый_ смех за левым плечом, он хочет обернуться — и не оборачивается. Сквозь пелену дождя не разглядеть лиц, разноцветные зонтики мельтешат перед глазами, как стая бабочек, и взгляд цепляется за ярко-зеленую вывеску, на которой не разобрать букв. Тень встряхивается, как собака, и толкает невесомую дверь, за которой медом течет теплый свет и поет невидимая арфа. 

— Мы уже закрываемся, Бальдр, — _знакомый_ голос здесь звучит сильнее и спокойнее. Так говорят люди — _и не люди_ — твердо стоящие обеими ногами на своей земле. Так говорят короли, не утратившие своей короны. Так говорят — живые. 

Тень зачем-то оборачивается и смотрит на стеклянную дверь, на которой проступает: «Национальный музей лепреконов». Над надписью нарисован человек. Он со всех ног бежит к богатству, что ждет его там, где начинается радуга. Но ведь радуга, строго говоря, не начинается нигде?

— Серьезно? — спрашивает он.

— Серьезнее некуда, — отвечает ему давно мертвый Суини и подбрасывает на ладони блестящую пластиковую монетку. — Захочешь побыть лепреконом, Бальдр, приходи завтра. Тут есть на что посмотреть. Хорошее место. 

— Ты же умер, — говорит Тень, глядя на рыжее, белое и зеленое. Перед глазами будто повисает пелена дождя, за которой ничего не разобрать. Он не уверен, что — _или кого_ — видит перед собой. Он не уверен, что рад. Он вообще ни в чем не уверен. 

— Умер, не спорю, — монетка снова взлетает в воздух и падает в широкую ладонь. — Я много раз умирал. С богами это часто случается. Как и с королями, мать их, и со святыми. Нас убивает копье — или стрела из омелы. А потом приходит весна. Все. Хватит сказок. Вали. Мы закрываемся. 

Тень молча кивает и разворачивается. Он понимает с первого раза. «Ты такой умный, щеночек», — так сказала бы Лора. «Ну ты и дурак», — говорит он сам себе.

— До завтра, Бальдр, — фыркает мертвый — _живой? другой?_ — Суини за его спиной. — Купи путеводитель, а то опять заплутаешь. Город не будет второй раз с тобой возиться. Тут ты — чужой бог, сочувствия и прочей хрени тебе не положено. Понял?

— Понял, — отзывается Тень и выходит под дождь, не оглядываясь. 

Завтра. 

Он придет — завтра.


End file.
